


Star Wars Drabbles

by noirsparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Will update tags as I upload chapters.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: A series of Star Wars drabbles using different writing prompts.This was originally just obikin but I decided to expand my range.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Star Wars Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty dialogue-heavy and I'm not a huge fan of the way I write dialogue, but I don't think this is too bad? Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Shoutout to Kat for giving me the number for this one. Love you.

"It's fucking freezing"  
"Language, Anakin"  
"Well, it is."  
"If you hadn't lost our lightsabers, maybe we'd be able to find some wood to make a fire"  
"That wasn't my fault!"  
"Oh, of course it wasn't." The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm, something Anakin had come to expect from Obi-Wan. Truthfully, it really hadn't been Anakin's fault. When you're flung from a cliff and you have to choose between saving your lightsaber and saving the man you love, there's not really a choice. But Anakin knew Obi-Wan wasn't really mad at him, and after a long day he didn't particularly feel like arguing his point. His teeth began to chatter, and in the quiet of the night, it was rather loud.   
"Oh, for stars sake, come here Anakin." He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and suddenly became very, very aware of how close he was to the older man; they'd been this close before, but in the dark and the silence their proximity seemed amplified. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan's heart was beating as fast as his was.   
"How on Coruscant do you produce this much body heat?"  
"Are you calling me hot, Anakin?" How a smirk could be audible he had no clue, but he was glad for the darkness surrounding them, if only so that his eye roll wasn't visible.   
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're way warmer than I am though. Personally I find that unfair."  
"Anakin, I believe it would be faster to list the things you don't find unfa- Ah! Did you just elbow me?"  
"Sorry, complete accident."  
"Bullshit."  
"Language." This time the audible smirk came in Anakin's voice, though Obi-Wan had reason to suspect it was more of a shit-eating grin.  
"I hate you." Anakin chose to ignore the remark.  
"Do you know how long nights here last?"  
"I believe it's equivalent to two days on Coruscant."  
"Fuck."  
"Lan- Oh, nevermind. You never listen anyway."  
"There's not even a moon? We're just stuck for two days with no sunlight or anything? How are we gonna get back to the ship?"  
"I suppose our eyes will adjust enough to see in time."  
"Yeah, and then we'll be fucking blinded by the tiniest speck of light."  
"I should've thought years of lightsaber experience would've gotten you used to that."  
"I don't think it's the same, Obi." They sat in silence for a little while, still pressed into each other for warmth. Obi-Wan even began to drift off, when Anakin piped up. He seemed to have mastered that.  
"D'you reckon you come to miss sunshine, after a little while without it?"  
"Of course."  
"You sound very certain of that."  
"Well, I miss you when you're away." Anakin was torn between flustered and confused, and though he tried to hide the former from his tone it was more prevalent than he'd have liked.  
"Th-that... that's completely irrelevant!"  
"Of course it's not, you're my sunshine, after all." Obi-Wan sounded very proud of the line, but Anakin was even more flustered than before. They'd had conversations regarding their feelings for each other, usually when right on the brink of death, but neither had ever said anything as forward as that. Still, Anakin had to fight the urge to groan. Only Obi-Wan could make a flirty line elicit the same reaction as a bad pun.  
"That was.... so fucking corny."  
"Well, you know me."  
"Unfortunately."  
"Hey! I can leave you to freeze if you want."  
"You are far too attached to me to do that."  
"That's lucky for you, isn't it?"  
"I don't believe in luck."  
"Did I say you had to?"  
"You did sort of impl-"  
"Anakin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"When has telling me to shut up ever worked?"  
"...I figured it was worth a shot."

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the prompt list if you wanna request something!  
> https://obiking.tumblr.com/post/190301074380/prompts


End file.
